Royal Flower: The Beginning
by rainbowspring
Summary: "September 1, 1975 appeared to be no different than any other first day of school to Regulus Black that morning as he arrived at King's Cross Station in tow with his family." He would soon learn just how wrong he was.


**A/N: This is my first Regulus and Petunia fanfiction. (Their shipname is Royal Flower.) Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

September 1, 1975 appeared to be no different than any other first day of school to Regulus Black that morning as he arrived at King's Cross Station in tow with his family. He bade good-bye to Kreacher that morning before leaving the house, he wore the wretched Muggle attire he had to wear before he boarded the train, ( a three piece suit and silver and green tie that chaffed his upper body and made the heat bear down on him like he was in a desert ) his parents ignored his brother and looked on with disdain at the Muggles around them, and his parents left as he ran through Platform 9 and ¾ with a curt "good-bye" to him, and a glare at Sirius. What he had not anticipated was the sensation he would soon experience as left the Muggle world and entered the magical one.

"_Watch where you are going!" _A shrill voice implored from below. Regulus looked down to find a girl slightly older than him sprawled out on the ground in front of his luggage cart.

"Oh, sorry," Regulus extended his hand to help the girl up (his parents had raised him to have _some_ manners, particularly towards women) but she rejected his offer and lifted herself up off of the floor instead, glaring at him.

She was a slender girl, with an erect carriage and excellent posture. She was not particularly tall, yet she carried herself in such a manner that she appeared to tower over and look down on everyone and everything within her proximity, with fine eyes. Her eyes were a very light shade of gray, and although delicate like that of a doe, appeared cool. Her blonde hair was nearly as pale as her skin, straight and shoulder length, not a strand out of place.

"As well you should be," she sniffed, moving away from the barrier by a few feet.

Regulus blinked. He was unused to being on the receiving end of such haughtiness outside of his household.

"What's your name anyway? " He asked.

"Petunia Evans," She answered tersely. Her eyes did not leave him though. She glanced down at his suit. "And you are?"

"Regulus Black," he proclaimed, puffing out his chest slightly.

Petunia nodded in response. "Charmed, I'm sure." Her front teeth, he noticed as she spoke, were larger than average, like that of a horse. Simultaneously, they were perfectly white and shiny, as were the rest of her teeth. Her lips were thin and pale pink. She was beautiful, he decided, in an unconventional sort of way. And he liked it.

Petunia glanced around the platform and her eyes fell on a girl with wavy waist-length dark red hair, hugging her Muggle parents.

"Freaks, the lot of them," she remarked.

"Completely, "Regulus agreed. "You may want to be careful of where and when you say things like that though, I've learned. It's a touchy subject for some people, you know, so it's best not to say those things unless you are in a situation when you're not potentially outnumbered." True, he reasoned, there were more wizards than Muggles or Mudbloods on this side of the platform, but with all of those blood traitors lurking around…

However, he could not help but admire her gall. The ability to say things like that so cavalierly, without fear of repercussion…

"I can't stand them," she muttered.

"Nor can I," he smiled.

"Take _her_ for example," Petunia gestured at the auburn haired girl across from them. "She drives me positively ballistic. "

Regulus now recognized the girl through the haze of smoke emitted from the scarlet engine; fifth-year Gryffindor, Lily Evans.

"Some people I know aren't too fond of her either," he supplied wryly.

Petunia opened her mouth at this, but then promptly shut it. She switched topics. "What year are you in?"

"4th," he answered. "I'm turning fifteen later this month." He did not know why he felt the need to include this irrelevant information, but it certainly did not _seem_ insignificant at the time. "And you?"

"6th,"she replied. She glanced at Lily again. "I _do_ wish she would just cut her hair already. It's nice to look at, I suppose, but it's so _impractical_, just like her I guess. She plans on cutting it over Easter break, when she'll return home with frog spawn and turn teacups into rats like usual…"

Regulus' eyes widened. "What are you-"

"Tuney,"Lily Evans ran up to them. "You haven't seen me off yet. Aren't you going to-" she stopped when saw who her sister was with. "Have you been talking to Regulus?"

Petunia and Regulus turned to each other and echoed the exact same sentiment: "_How_ exactly does _she_ know you?"

"I go to school with her," Said Regulus right as Petunia answered "She's my sister."

There was a tense pause, before Regulus left wordlessly, while Petunia stood there, shell-shocked.

"Are you all right, Tuney?" Lily solicited. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"He was all right," Petunia murmured. "For a freak, I suppose."

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
